KKPCALM46/Image Gallery
Screenshots KKPCALM46-New Year's greeting.png|Happy New Year from the KiraPati girls KKPCALM46-Ichika forgot about her birthday.png|Ichika forgot about her birthday KKPCALM46-Noir with Elisio.png|Noir with Elisio KKPCALM46-Noir reabsorbs Elisio.png|Noir reabsorbs Elisio KKPCALM46-Himari thanks Ichika for dragging her into all this.png|Himari thanks Ichika for dragging her into all this KKPCALM46-Himari Ichika holding hands.png|Himari and Ichika holding hands KKPCALM46-Aoi Yukari talking on the bus.png|Aoi and Yukari talking on the bus KKPCALM46-Yukari told Aoi she's pretty cool.png|Yukari told Aoi she's pretty cool KKPCALM46-Ichika's parents welcome her home.png|Ichika's parents welcome her home KKPCALM46-Usami family dinner.png|Usami family dinner KKPCALM46-Genichirou being dramatic during dinner.png|Genichirou is being dramatic during dinner KKPCALM46-Ichika's parents tell her to just enjoy what she's doing.png|Ichika's parents tell her to just enjoy what she's doing KKPCALM46-Ready to celebrate Ichika's birthday.png|KiraPati is ready for Ichika's birthday KKPCALM46-Celebrating Ichika's birthday.png|Celebrating Ichika's birthday KKPCALM46 Ichika gets ready to blow the candles out.jpg|Ichika is about to blow out the candles when suddenly.. KKPCALM46-A Diable appears.png|..a Diable appears KKPCALM46-The Diable blew out the candles and took the kirakiraru.png|The Diable blew out the candles and took the kirakiraru KKPCALM46-Fairies take cover.png|The fairies and crystal animals try to hide behind the Elder's umbrella KKPCALM46-The Diable attacks Ichika's parents.png|The Diable attacks Ichika's parents KKPCALM46-Ichika's parents caught by Diable.png|Ichika's parents caught in the Diable's cloud KKPCALM46-Noir appears.png|Elisio(?) appears KKPCALM46-Noir appears closeup.png|Closeup KKPCALM46-Rio recognizes Noir's presence.png|Rio recognizes Noir's presence KKPCALM46-Bibury is scared of Noir.png|Bibury is scared of Noir KKPCALM46-Noir sucks out Bibury and Rio's kirakiraru.png|Noir sucks out Bibury and Rio's kirakiraru KKPCALM46-Noir sends out Diables everywhere.png|Noir sends out Diables everywhere KKPCALM46-Ichika angry at Noir for ruining her birthday.png|Ichika is angry at Noir for ruining her birthday party KKPCALM46-Noir vows to extinguish the Cures' light.png|Noir vows to extinguish the Cures' light KKPCALM46-Noir attacked by Chocolat.png|Noir attacked by Chocolat KKPCALM46-Gelato Custard riding Macarons.png|Gelato and Custard riding on kirakiraru Macarons KKPCALM46-Noir explosion.png|Noir caught in a big explosion KKPCALM46-Noir attacks 1.png|Noir attacks KKPCALM46-Noir laugh.png|Noir is about to finish off the Cures KKPCALM46-Noir attacks 2.png|Noir attacks again KKPCALM46-Lumière appears.png|Lumière appears KKPCALM46-Lumière defends the other Cures.png|Lumière defends the other Cures KKPCALM46-The Cures are surprised Lumière and Noir knew each other before.png|The Cures are surprised that Lumière and Noir knew each other before KKPCALM46-Lumière on Noir TV.png|Noir shows their past on a TV screen in the sky KKPCALM46-Noir collapsed on the street.png|Noir collapsed on the street KKPCALM46-Noir wakes up in Lumière's house.png|Noir wakes up in Lumière's house KKPCALM46-Noir says Lumière shouldn't have saved him.png|Noir says Lumière shouldn't have saved him KKPCALM46-Lumière introduces herself.png|Lumière introduces herself KKPCALM46-Lumière in Ichigozaka.png|Lumière in Ichigozaka KKPCALM46-Lumière helps Noir make sweets.png|Lumière helps Noir make sweets KKPCALM46-Noir asks Lumière why she makes sweets.png|Noir asks Lumière why she makes sweets KKPCALM46-Whip hears Lumière say for now she just wants to make people smile.png|Whip hears Lumière say that for now she just wants to make people smile KKPCALM46-Noir made cupcakes.png|Noir made cupcakes.. KKPCALM46-Noir's cupcakes turn grey.png|..but they turn grey KKPCALM46-Lumière wants to try again.png|Lumière wants to try again KKPCALM46-Noir demands that Lumière make sweets only for him.png|Noir demands that Lumière make sweets only for him KKPCALM46-Lumière can't make sweets only for Noir.png|Lumière can't make sweets only for Noir KKPCALM46-Noir decides to destroy Ichigozaka.png|Noir decides to destroy Ichigozaka KKPCALM46-Whip denies that light and dark can never mingle.png|Whip denies that light and dark can never mingle KKPCALM46-Whip defends Lumière.png|Whip defends Lumière KKPCALM46-Cures vs. Noir 1.png|Six Cures vs. Noir KKPCALM46-Cures vs. Noir 2.png|The Cures attack Noir with kirakiraru cream KKPCALM46-Noir attacks 3.png|Noir attacks again KKPCALM46-Cures surprised to receive Lumière's strength.png|The Cures are surprised to receive Lumière's strength KKPCALM46-Lumière starts to weaken.png|Lumière starts to weaken KKPCALM46-Whip promises to bring back Noir's smile.png|Whip promises to bring back Noir's smile KKPCALM46-Lumière smile 2.png|Lumière smiling KKPCALM46-Cures vs. Noir À La Mode style.png|Six Cures vs. Noir, À La Mode style KKPCALM46-Pekorin cheers on the Cures.png|Pekorin cheers them on KKPCALM46-Noir pushed back.png|Noir is pushed back KKPCALM46-Elisio appears again.png|Elisio appears again KKPCALM46-Whip Parfait surprised to see Elisio again.png|Whip and Parfait are surprised to see Elisio again KKPCALM46-Noir shocked that Elisio appeared again.png|Noir is shocked that Elisio appeared again KKPCALM46-Elisio takes out his cards.png|Elisio takes out his cards KKPCALM46-Elisio absorbs Noir into a card.png|Elisio absorbs Noir into a card KKPCALM46-Lumière sees Noir being absorbed.png|Lumière cries out when she sees Noir being absorbed KKPCALM46-Elisio appears behind Lumière.png|Elisio appears behind Lumière.. KKPCALM46-Elisio absorbs Lumière into a card.png|..and absorbs her into a card too KKPCALM46-Cures and Elisio.png|The Cures and Elisio KKPCALM46-Elisio holds up his Noir and Lumière cards.png|Elisio holds up his Noir and Lumière cards KKPCALM46-Whip shouts for Elisio to stop.png|Whip shouts for Elisio to stop KKPCALM46-Elisio's grey world replaces Noir's darkness.png|Elisio's grey world replaces Noir's darkness KKPCALM46-Ichika wakes up in grey.png|Ichika wakes up dressed in a grey uniform KKPCALM46-Ichika in Elisio's world.png|Ichika in Elisio's world KKPCALM46-Ichika's Animal Sweet and Crystal Animal turned grey.png|Ichika's Animal Sweet and Crystal Animal have turned grey KKPCALM46-End card.png|End card featuring Ichika's birthday Wallpapers wall_kira_46_1_S.jpg|This episode's first wallpaper from Pretty Cure Online KKPCALM46.png|This episode's other wallpapers Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode episodes Category:Image Galleries